I Can't Believe I Just Told You That
by Hotly81173
Summary: A/N: Ok this is for the Week 4 Open Character Prompt: On a plane trip home, some or all of the team share embarrassing stories about themselves. Rated M for language and adult themes. No smut just talk Team and H/P : of course.


**A/N: Ok this is for the Week 4 Open Character Prompt: On a plane trip home, some or all of the team share embarrassing stories about themselves. Rated M for language and adult themes. (No smut just talk) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story and my children till they move out.**

**I Can't Believe I Just Told You That**

The team had just boarded the jet for their long flight home from their last case, which had been long and exhausting. Penelope Garcia didn't think her brain could take much more right now. She didn't have to go out in the field on many cases but the ones she did were always the worst one they got. Penelope sat there and watched her family as they all closed off into their own little worlds. Reid in the corner of the jet reading a book his mother had gotten him for his birthday, JJ curled up across for her trying to forget what they had witnessed. Morgan sat across from Rossi with his headphones on trying to drown out his own memories of the case. Rossi was working on his next manuscript without much success, Hotch sat across from Emily working on finishing the case file before they got home so he could get home to Jack quicker. Emily was the only one who she could see without a doubt had trouble letting go of the images they had seen in the past week. She sat there staring out of the window crying softly, tears running down her cheeks.

Penelope got up and went to sit down beside her studying Emily's reflection in the window.

"Hey gumdrop, do you want to talk about it?"

"No Pen, I just want to forget." Emily said without turning from the window.

"I have an idea, how about we all tell about something embarrassing that has happened to us during a sexual experience?"

"I don't know Pen; everyone is tired and probably not in the mood and I think Hotch would say it's inappropriate." Emily said looking over at Hotch who was smirking slightly.

"I don't mind Prentiss, it's just us up here and I don't think any of you would file a sexual harassment charge against anyone here." He said looking back at her.

"Ok fine but I'm not going first." Emily huffed at him.

"I'll go first." Penelope said as she got up to go get the others.

"Are you crazy Aaron, the only embarrassing things that have happened to me in a sexual situation have happened with you." She whispered at him.

"They don't know that, you don't have to use my name you know."

Penelope was explaining to the others as they gathered around closer to where Hotch and Emily were sitting.

"Ok I said I would go first so here it goes. The most embarrassing thing to happen to me was when Kevin's mother came over to his place unannounced and used her key to come in and she caught Kevin and me in the shower going at it. Needless to say she ran out of there screaming at the top of her lungs about how I had warped her little boy and now he was going to go to hell." Penelope said laughing at herself.

"What is it with you and Kevin and doing it in the shower?" JJ asked her laughingly.

"I don't know it just happens. He really likes to do it in there and who am I to complain, I'm still getting mine so all is good in the life of Penelope Garcia the Goddess of all things digital." She said as she leaned back in her seat. "Ok whose next?" She asked rubbing her hands together in excitement.

"I guess I'll go next." Morgan said as he leaned against the table on his elbows. "Let me see, well one of the most embarrassing times I can remember was in high school during lunch. I and Mrs. Johnson were going at it against the door when it opened up and we fell out into the hallway in front of a hallway full of students and of course to make matters worse we fell at the feet of Principle Hernandez. She lost her job, I got expelled but continued to see her through the summer till she moved out of state."

"Oh my god Derek you are such a dog. You got a teacher fired and she still wanted to sleep with you?" Emily said.

"Well what can I say, I'm just that good. It was embarrassing though because my girlfriend was out there in the hall on her to her next class. So after that, let's just say that I had to buy new tires for my car and I had to get it painted because she keyed it all the way around the thing."

"Serves you right cup cake and Emily is right you are such a dog." Penelope said as she swatted his arm.

"Ok I guess it's my turn." Reid said.

"Oh my god you have had sex?" Garcia said in disbelief.

"Yes Penelope I have had sex. I just don't talk about it like you and Derek the dog over here do."

"Well then please do tell and don't leave anything out." Pen said as she leaned closer to Reid so she wouldn't miss anything.

"Well I was 15 and I took the girl that lived next door to the movies. We sat in the back row in the corner, we had made it about halfway through the movie when she undid my pants and well you know … she went down on me. We ended up getting busted by the manager and he kicked us out but not before he called my mother and hers."

"Damn kid, I didn't get my first blowjob till I was 17, how about you Rossi?"

"I was 16. Hotch how old were you?"

"I would rather not answer that question." Hotch said as he glance at Emily quickly before looking back at the others.

"Come on Hotch, what so you were what… 18, 19? That's not bad." JJ said as she noticed the look that he had given her friend.

"I'm not saying. Rossi you're next." Hotch said changing the subject back away from him.

"Well it was probably when I got caught in Father Michaels office at church with Sarah laid out on top of his desk. I never heard the door open or Father Michaels and the Mother Superior come in. When I realized who pulled me off of her I high tailed it out of there and I haven't been back to that church since that day."

"Why haven't you gone back?" Reid asked him.

"I didn't mention that Sarah was Father Michaels' niece, must have slipped my mind."

"Ok I guess it' my turn now." JJ said as she tried to think of the worst embarrassing thing she could.

"Well you all remember when I had Henry, well Will was horny as hell and I just couldn't help myself so I gave him a blowjob only to get caught right before he came by the nurse bringing Henry in for a feeding. There he was up on the bed straddling my chest and I was sucking like there was no tomorrow. Talk about being embarrassed, but I think Will was more embarrassed than I was or maybe the nurse was. She refused to come back in my room after that so another nurse had to swap with her."

"God JJ you could have at least gone in the bathroom." Morgan said as she blushed slightly.

"Well Will didn't want me to strain myself getting up and moving. So he just climbed up and that was that."

"Ok Hotch your turn man." Morgan said as he turned to face his boss.

"Well I guess the most embarrassing time was after I dropped Jack off with Jessica and met my date at the Del A Rose, the new hotel down on Washington Avenue. Anyway after dinner we decided to stay at the hotel so we got a room and of course it was on the top floor which as you may know the hotel has 20 stories and well we forgot we were in a glass elevator overlooking Washington Avenue. I had her up against the glass; her legs wrapped around me and I forgot about everything else including my own name. Well we finally made it to the room and we had not even made it in the room good before there was a knock on the door; it was two of Virginias' finest waiting to site us for indecent exposure. Luckily we talked our way out of that one."

"Oh my god SSAIC Aaron Hotchner has a little freaky side to him. Good for you Boss-man. But wait a minute that hotel has only been up for about three months; since when are you dating and pray tell who is this mystery woman of yours." Penelope gushed.

"Well she is sweet, caring, beautiful, smart, and sexy as hell and Jack loves her. That is all you are getting out of me." Hotch said as he tried not to look over at Emily.

"Ok fine but I will get it out of you eventually sir." Garcia said smiling at her boss before turning to Emily.

"Your turn Em; we all know you're a freak so yours as to be the best one yet."

"I went to the carnival a couple of months ago with a…friend of mine and we walked around and talked for a while. We watched the other people and I couldn't help myself from profiling some of them. We talked about who we thought would be wild enough to fuck on one of the rides and one thing led to the other and we ended up on the Ferris wheel. We were fine till it got stuck at the top; I really couldn't help myself so I straddled him right there and had my wicked way with him. We lost all sense of where we were at till we were told the ride was over and that we needed to get off the ride. I turned around on his lap to see a crowd of people with their children staring at us. We were asked to leave after that but that didn't stop us; we got hot and bothered in the cab on the way back to my house and continued where we left off at. When we got back to my place and tried to pay the cab driver said and I quote 'No, no keep your money because that was the hottest show I have seen in a long time.' And then he gave us his cell number and told us to call him anytime when needed a ride anywhere because he wouldn't mind taking us as long as he could watch again."

JJ looked at in shock as she remembered Emily telling her that she had saw Hotch at the carnival a night two months ago. She gasped at the realization and couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face before she commented to Emily.

"Em, didn't you tell me that you saw Hotch at that carnival?"

Emily quickly looked at her and then back at Hotch who smirked at her with that sexy mouth of his.

"Well yeah I did see him there that night, why are you asking?"

"Well I was just trying to figure if he was the mystery man from that night that's all." JJ said as she grinned widely at her.

Emily looked back over at Hotch who just shrugged his shoulder before giving her a slight nod to let her know it was ok for her to say something.

"Well as a matter of fact it was Aaron I was talking about and before you ask; yes it was my ass on display for all of Washington Avenue to see." She said as she stood up and leaned over the table and kissed him in front of the team; relieved that they didn't have to hide their relationship anymore.

**The End**


End file.
